gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Taking in the Trash
Taking in the Trash is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to Niko Bellic by Pegorino Family capo Ray Boccino from Drusilla's, a restaurant located in the Little Italy district of Algonquin, Liberty City. Ray got Ashley Butler to get The Lost Brotherhood to rip some diamonds off some some club owner and hide the ice in some garbage bags to be picked up by Ray. He wants you to go to a guy named Luca and pick up the diamond-laced trash. Mission Follow the waypoint to find a Trashmaster parked in an alleyway with a group of three sanitation guys standing around. Get introduced. The objective is to drive the Trashmaster to wherever Luca tells you to go, picking up garbage bags filled with trash and "ice." The first diamond pickup is in Chinatown. Stop at the waypoint at the side of the street. Luca's boys will get off and pick up bags and carry them to the garbage truck. Be sure to open the door to the truck's compactor by pressing the button the little tutorial tells you to press. Luca's boys will toss the bags in and get back onto the back of the truck. The second diamond pickup is on H Street. Stop at the waypoint and wait for Luca's boys to pick up the bags full of ice and toss them into the back of the truck. After the last guy gets on the back of the truck, a cutscene is triggered. It seems somebody has caught wind of your activity and has sent a car with armed occupants after you. Drive to Fishmarket South to drop off your load. Luca's boys will shoot back at the pursuing car once it starts shooting at you. However if you have a weapon that can be shot from a vehicle you can simply shoot the driver of the persuing car since it will not move until you do and you can lose it quickly. Don't worry about getting attention from the LCPD because when you make it to the waypoint on the map, the heat dies down anyways. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and pick up the Trashmaster *Get in the truck *Drive to the first diamond pickup *Drive to the second diamond pickup *Go to the drop-off in Fishmarket South Video Walkthrough 2NbSNLTrNEI Trivia * This mission is directly related to Diamonds in the Rough in TLAD where Johnny steals the diamonds from Luis Fernando Lopez, Gay Tony, and Evan Moss (the third of whom he kills) and hides them in two garbage cans on the orders of Ray. * Niko receives a LSD uniform to wear during the mission, which is then stored to his wardrobe. It is exactly the same as the one worn by regular LSD workers. * The "pursuing car" is a rare Oracle XS, which can be obtained by killing both men in the car, and driving it as close to Ray's restaurant as you can, before the mission is failed. Once failed, go to the spot that you were last in the car, and it should be there. This car can be changed to any color desired in the Pay N' Spray, without going to default color (dark green) immediately. * The name is a play on the saying "taking out the trash". * If Luca, Johnny, or Tuna are killed, the mission will fail, and Niko will be put in front of Drusilla's in a black Primo. * Before, during and after this mission Ray Boccino goes to great lenghts to distance himself from the diamonds. The exact reason for this is unknown, however in the cutscene for Diamonds in the Rough he says its due to "a conflict of interests" which is some way related to them. * Just like in It's your Call, the Player doesn't have to lose his pursuers to get away, as the Player gets near it's destination, they will simply drive away. de:Taking in the Trash es:Taking in the Trash pl:Taking in the Trash Category: Missions in GTA IV